Replay!
by Puppets-Dream
Summary: Every one of his friends has a girl/boyfriend or crush, and he hasn't had one since sixth grade. Sad, huh? Well, a new girl comes to high school, and it's got Tadase thinking... Romance, hurmor, some drama, and did I mention romance! TadasexOC!
1. Prologue!

**Well, this is my first Shugo Chara fanfic, so please don't be hard with  
Disclaimer****: I do not own Shugo Chara! But, as many other people had said before me, I wish. **

**Now, on to the story!**

-:-

"Be careful on your first day, Ri-chan."

The eyes that looked through the mirror to the voice that was talking.

"Don't worry about it, Rin!" A childish voice laughed nervously as a hand in the mirror tied the tie that hung loosely on the neck. "I'm going to meet someone there, and they'll be my guide. You know her, and you should trust her, Rin. So I won't get lost!"

"People change over time, Ri-chan! And I won't be there to be with you."

"…"

"So, just tell me if anyone is being mean to you! Even in my small size, I could beat the crap out of anyone. I don't care! I'll hit them with my strong voice!"

"And what a strong voice it is!"

"I'll gett'em with a ONE TWO! Woooow, a uppercut, Haha!"

"OW! Rin, stop it!"

"Ahaha, sorry Ri-chan. Anyway, have a fun day at school, Ri-chan!"

The nervous smile in the mirror turned happy.

"Alright!"

-:-

The fluffy clouds were in the clear blue sky as it hung over the prestigious-looking High School.

The school grounds were large, as large as the elementary school division but much wider. The school halls were kept clean, and it looked more like a aristocratic house than a regular school. Only a few teenagers walked along the school grounds, since it was so early in the morning. One of them stood in the gate's entrance way, a hand in her hair as a breeze blew slightly.

"Wow…." She murmured, walking her way into the school. She looked around, scratching the back of her head. "I didn't know it was going to be this big… Oh, I know I'm going to get lost without her coming. Where is she?"

She made her way nervously towards a large green house, not eager to go to the schools' office just yet. She was supposed to meet a old friend at the front gate this morning, that's why she was handing around it for almost thirty minutes. And her friend was supposed to show her around the school so she wouldn't get lost!

_But knowing her…She might still be in bed, sleeping in. _The girl smiled as she sighed, _I knew I shouldn't have came here early, knowing her…Oh!_

She stopped her small rant when she found herself wandering to the front of the green house. It was really big, almost as big as a two story house. And the glass had a small green tint to it, but it made the greenhouse look even more cooler.

She remembered seeing one when she walked past the elementary school division early that morning, but it wasn't as big as this!

"Wow!" She mused, pressing her hands against the glass and looking from right to left. She couldn't see a door anywhere near her, so she did the second best thing. She peered through the glass and took a look inside. _Maybe just a little peek. No harm in it, right? _She thought, smiling.

Just by looking from the outside in, she could tell there was a nice little stage with a large awning over it. Under the awning a little table with fancy little outdoors chairs sat, surrounded by tall plants.

When she glared to look even further than that, she saw a person sitting in one of the chairs. It was probably a boy, but she could barely tell. There was also some thing handing over his head, she couldn't really see that either. It was more like a shadow, or something.

"I can't see," She mumbled, sighing in frustration. She pressed her forehead against the cool glass, trying to see who it was, but she instantly stopped herself and blushed a deep red.

If the person inside saw her, she might look like some freako peeping on him or her. She pushed herself off of the glass wall, backing away before turning on her heel. She fiddled with a piece of her hair nervously before closing her eyes and walking back where she came from.

"Oh, I'm so embarrassed!" She sighed to herself, a small smile on her face while she laughed. She then looked around, now seeing a little more people walking around, and some people were meeting up with some friends.

"Now, where should I go ne-"

"RI-CHAN!"

The girl opened her eyes, blinking when she heard the name being squealed out excitingly. She looked over her shoulder to a slightly older person who was standing at the gate a couple of feet away.

The girl was older than Riku, about 16 and a half. She had the school uniform on, nothing abnormal about it except for the dog paw print that was pinned to the edge of her skirt. She had short white hair that was shaggy and went to the end of her chin, and slightly weir eyes. The right one was baby blue eye and the left one a chocolate brown. She was waving one hand in the air excitingly while doing the same with her schoolbag, almost whacking a guys' head.

The girl perked up even more when Riku landed her eyes on her and charged for the girl. Taking a step back, she watched as the white haired girl run and almost tackled her to the ground with a glomp. Riku blushed a light pink, not knowing if she knew this person.

She then saw something almost no one had. This girl had a pair of white dog ears come out of her ears and a dog tail, wagging happily as she smiled.

Riku instantly knew who this girl was and laughed, hugging the girl back with a just-as-happy smile on her face. "Aiko-nee, it's you!"

"Aiko Hotori, at your service! Oh, Ri-chan. You've grown soooo much! Now, let me take a good look at-cha!" Aiko cooed, putting her hands on Riku's shoulders and looking over her. Aiko had on a playful grin as she took a strand of Riku's hair. "Oh my, you've grown your hair out! It's so long."

"Yeah, well, you cut your hair!" Riku said, blushing in embarrassment. She fiddled with her own hair, looking up at Aiko with a shy glance. "It took me a long time to grow it out. It doesn't look bad, does it?"

Aiko's little tail wagged as she hugged Riku's head. "No, it looks perfect on you!"

"Thanks, Aiko-nee." Riku smiled, secretly a little annoyed at the fact that Aiko was tall enough to hug her head. She slipped out of Aiko's grip and wagged her finger. "Now, put those things away! What if someone saw you with them on? They would think you were a freak, or just a heavy cosplayer."

Aiko looked away, putting her hands on her hips and huffing "Fine," she said, rolling her eyes while the ears and tail disappeared. She then looked around, as if lazily looking for something. "Oh yeah, where's Ookami at?"

"Hear, woof!" Riku looked to the right slightly to see a little thing perched on her shoulder.

Sitting there was a little Aiko look-a-like, with short white hair and a blue left eye and brown right eye. She wore a white shirt with a brown paw print in the middle and shorts, with white feet paws. She also had a bushy tail and white dog ears, just like Aiko did just a little while ago.

That was Ookami, Aiko's cute little Chara that was born over 6 years ago.

"Ookami, you're here too!" Riku said, taking the Chara character into her hands and pressing her cheek against the little dog girls. Ookami had her dog-like grin on her face as she licked Riku's cheek, making the girl giggle happily. "Oh, your just so cute…"

"Of course Ookami's here, I bring her everywhere with me!" Aiko said, rolling her eyes. "Now, on to business!"

Aiko took Riku's hand and shoved her arm through hers, making the girl fluster a light pink and lean forward, almost loosing her balance. With a laugh, Aiko lead Riku towards the school, arm and arm as if they've been doing it forever.

"Even thought I don't go to this school, I know it like the back of my hand!" Aiko declared, laughing once again. "Now, while I show you around, let us catch up on the 4 years we've been apart!"

Riku smiled and nodded, letting Aiko pull her around the school yard. She kept that smile on her face, laughing ever so often at Aiko's funny experiences and then sharing her experiences.

"Oh yeah, Ri-chan!" Riku opened her eyes and looked up at Aiko, who was looking down at her. "Why did you move here anyway? I mean, you never explained the reason why you came here, and who you're living with."

"Oh! I'm living with my cousin and her family for awhile."

"You have a cousin that lives in this town?"

"Yeah, she's your age, and she comes to this school."

"…"

"Don't tell me you don't know!"

"…Ehehe…?"

Riku sighed, "Okay, I'll give you a hint. Her name starts with a 'A', and her last name starts with a 'H'."

"…I'm still clueless."

"Oh, come on, Aiko-nee!"

"OHOHO!"

-:-

The blonde hair teenager sat on his chair, his legs crossed while sipping a cup of warming tea.

He had on the boy's school uniform, a white button-up shirt, red plaid pants and a red tie. His reddish red eyes showed that he was deep in thought as he looked down at the thing that was fiddling with a scone. Sitting on the table was a purple-haired Chara that looked like a cute little chibi king.

That was Tadase Hotori, still the elegant prince-like boy he's ever been. But now he was a 16-year-old, and was really not so timid and shy like he was when he was 12. And that was just a short 4 years ago.

He was still friends with everyone, Kukai, Yaya, Nagihiko, Rima, and Amu. He even talks to Utau, but sometimes it get's a little awkward. He was still the only single one in his group, well, what that means is that he didn't have a crush on anyone and/or had someone to call a girlfriend.

Yaya had a major crush on a J-Pop Icon, Tadase forgot his name. Nagihiko and Rima had their eyes on each other ever since middle school, which was for a long time already. Utau still hasn't gotten over her Brother complex, but she and Kukai hooked up after they entered high school. And everyone knows that Amu has a crush on Ikuto still, and it's said that they're keeping a "secret" distant relationship.

Tadase sighed, putting the cup to a rest on the matching little plate he held in his hand. Kiseki looked up from the scone he was eating and raised a eyebrow up at Tadase.

"Hey. What's wrong, Tadase?" He asked in a demanding like tone. It didn't sound like a question, more like a order to tell him what was on his mind.

"I'm bored." Tadase sighed, setting his tea set on the table.

"Well, you did insist of coming to school early." Kiseki said, rolling hi eyes. "Honestly, Tadase. A king thinks things ahead before doing his actions. And it has consequences, like being bored half to death."

Tadase chuckled at Kiseki before pushing his chair back, standing up. He walked down the two steps off of the stage and walked down the walkway, Kiseki floating after him with the scone dangling in his hands. Tadase opened the greenhouse door and leaned against it, looking at the students started to flood into the school from the gates.

He caught the eye of a group of girls, which blushed and giggled when his eyes landed on them. They waved at him with flirty smiles that looked the same, Tadase just waved and gave them a friendly smile. They blushed a deep red and one even fainted from his hotness, but he didn't mind as he averted his eyes away.

"Ahaha!"

Tadase blinked when a chime-like laugh caught his attention, followed by one he recognized very well. Looking over, he saw two girls.

One was his slightly older cousin, Aiko Hotori. She had on the black and white uniform from the school she went to, a paw print pinned to one side of her skirt. It was defiantly Aiko, because he saw Ookami hovering her head. Plus, Aiko's laugh was one-of-a-kind, and since they grew up together, he could define it. Why was she there? She belongs at the other school, the one Utau goes to.

Then his eyes landed on the other girl. With a once over, he realized that he didn't know her.

She wore the girl's uniform from his school, so she had to be from his school. Her skirt and tie were red plaid, and her shirt was a short-sleeved white button-up with a collar. She had long blonde hair that flowed slightly as she walked, probably went past her elbows. Her eyes were a light amber, almost gold color. Somehow, her eye color reminded of someone he knew.

Tadase couldn't help but notice her face. Though he only saw the side of her facem he coud tell that she was so innocent. That small smile on her face just made him want to walk up to her and hug her. Protect her, like a older brother would do.

_Interesting, she reminds me of-Wait! _

Kiseki looked up at the teenager curiously while Tadase shook his head, trying to get that little remark out of his head. Tadase then looked up again and watched as Aiko and the girl walked the other way, the girl's arms around Aiko's arm like the friends they probably were.

"Hey, Tadase-kun!"

Tadase looked up to see Amu, his last crush, and Rima walk towards him, waving.

Amu looked the same, though she grew some curves (finally X'D). Her hair was still the same pink color and she still had that attitude he had once had a crush on. Rima also looked the same, though her hair was shorter and she grew a little taller.

"Hey, Hinamori-san. Rima-san." Tadase said, waving and smiling. "You guys sure are early today."

"I know, but so are you." Rima said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

She walked past Tadase and up to the table, sitting in her seat and taking a scone. Amu laughed and followed her friend, Ran, Miki, Sue, and Diamond following. Tadase looked after the two girls before looking back outside.

"I wonder…Who she is?" Tadase asked himself before looking away and closing the greenhouse door. He walked towards the table, joining his friends and half listening to their chatting and gossiping.

_Maybe I'll see her again sometime today…_

-:-

**Okay, Intro is officially done! I know it's short, but hey! I tried, and it also is a intro. So it doesn't have to be as long as the rest of the chapters….Right? Anyway, I hoped you like the beginning. I promise it'll be more interesting once the story get's going.  
Please read and review. The R&R.I'll be going right now.**

**Oh, and a shoutout to the friend that helped me, Hellopuppy! XD**

**Bye~  
Serine**


	2. Chapter 1: New girl say What!

It was already time for the passing period to go to the next period, and Tadase still couldn't shake off the feeling and sight of that new girl after the whole day went by. He was completely baffled about these familiar feelings when he saw her, and it made him more curious about her. And also, why did she know his cousin, if by chance she was new.

"Why are you acting like this, Tadase? I mean, a true ruler of the world speaks his mind and-"

Kiseki hadn't stopped bothering Tadase ever since he was all shocked about seeing that girl. And honestly, Tadase was kind of getting tired of Kiseki's persistent manor after a couple of hours of listening to it non-stop. But, being the teen he was and is, Tadase just rolled his red-ish eyes and continued to let Kiseki rant until he was pooped and runs out of breath.

Tadase made the way down the hallway on his way to his classroom, looking straight ahead while people turned their heads to look at him.

"He's soooo hot!"

Tadase heard a squeal from one girl. He couldn't help but blush at that, he still wasn't used to those kinds of comments yet. Kiseki just rolled his eyes and continued to rant, waving his little jeweled scepter around. Stopping at the doorway, Tadase told Kiseki to go back to the garden until after school. Kiseki, after much more bickering and yelling, did as he was suggested and disappeared to go see if there were any gaurdian Chara's he could boss around.

Walking into his classroom, Tadase saw Nagihiko turned his chair over and was talking to Rima, who was sitting behind him. He decided to sit by them this time, sitting at the next row next to Nagihiko. He half expected them to ignore him and continue to talk and flirt, but they didn't. The two looked at him and smiled, the long-haired boy giving Tadase a small salute with a wink.

"Yo~ Tadase-kun!" Nagihiko said. "How are you doing this fine morning?"

"Hi, Nagihiko. I'm doing fine." Tadase said, smiling back at the teen before taking a glance at Rima. She looked excited, but she tried to hide it as good as she could. Which wasn't a lot, because it was totally seeable. With samm chuckle that appeared under his breath, he turned back to Nagihiko. "Am I interrupting something? What did I miss?"

"What? Oh, you mean what me and Rima-chan were taking about before? You mean, you haven't heard about it yet?" He asked, looking as clueless as Tadase. Nagihiko sighed, "Well, I should've known. You've had your head out in the depths of space all day. What I was saying was that we might have a new student coming into our class today."

"What?"

"Yeah, and they say it's a girl." Rima said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, but I heard that it's a boy, too!" Nagihiko said, nodding at his own information.

"Oh, hush!" She said, glaring at Nagihiko before blinking at herself. She then cleared her throat and flipped her hair over her shoulder again. "It'll be nice having another girl in this class. I mean, there's way too much boys in here, and I'm kind of getting tired of being drooled over al the time."

Nagihiko poked Rima on the cheek, smirking with mischief in his eyes. "But you should be used to being flirted with by now, Ri~ma."

Rima glared, blushing a light red that was as bright as a neon sign. Nagihiko laughed in his hand, leaning over her desk to kiss her on the cheek he poked, thus making Rima blush even a deeper red. As Nagihiko's laughter increased, so did Rima's blood rushing to her head.

Tadase just rolled his eyes and looked way, not wanting to see the lovey-dovey crap that was going on in front of him.

"So…Like I was saying before I was interrupted…" Nagihiko trailed on, having completed his fun in embarrassing Rima and was now bored completely. "Yeah, there's a new girl coming. Actually, there's a couple."

"Oh…" Tadase's hope went down the drain in three seconds.

Sure, this new person might be the girl he's been waiting to see all day, then yet again, it might be a guy or another person who just transferred classes. And if it was the right girl, what will he do then? His shyness might come back again, and he wouldn't have the courage to even become friends with her. Tadase shook his head again and sighed, slamming his forehead on the desk once before just hiding his face in his arms.

Nagihiko and Rima stopped their flirting once again just to look at the frustrated blonde. Rima looked back at Nagihiko with a clueless look in her eyes while Nagi nodded in understanding. Obviously, Tadase was stressing over something that they both didn't know of.

"I bet it's a boy." Nagihiko said, smirking slightly.

"Yeah, well I bet it's going to be a girl." Rima said, giving Nagi a sickly sweet smile. "Three dollars and a week of (fresh) lunch."

"Deal!"

Soon the bell rung and Nagihiko turned to sit on his chair right, the rest of the students filing in the classroom. Tadase sat up straight, shaking his head once more before putting on a smile for the girls that waved at him. He didn't' see Amu walk in with her girlfriends, so she must be hunting some X egg she came across or something.

Soon the brunette teacher walked in, books in her hand and her weird looking eyeglasses perched on top of her head.

She rested her books down on the desk in front of the classroom, sighing in relief and leaning against the wooden side. As soon as she rested her arms and wiped her forehead, she stood up straight with a smile.

"How are you guys this morning?" She asked, a goofy smile on her face as she straightened out her business jacket. She put her glasses on her face and pulled out the roll book, looking it over. "Oh, I already filled this out. Is it 12 already? Sheesh, I must be loosing it. Anyway~ I, personally, am doing fine. I just have three cups of double caffeine coffee and three Twix bars. So I'm ready to tackle the rest of the day! Now, let's start roll before- AH! I totally forgot. We have a new student, I totally forgot. Silly me~!"

"See, I told you we would have a new student!" Nagihiko leaned to the side of his desk and whispered to Tadase.

Rima leaned over her desk, almost perching her knee's on her seat so she could do so. "Yeah, but you don't know if it's a girl or boy, Nagi. So you haven't won our little bet yet, don't forget. Three dollars and a week of lunch."

"Yeah!" Nagihiko said, nodding and smiling back. "You don't have to repeat it, Rima-chan."

"You guys betted?" Tadase asked, raising a eyebrow. "That isn't very nice, you know. It's kinda immoral, if you think about it."

Rima just pouted and rolled her eyes, not saying anything while Nagihiko just chuckled under his breath and sat down on his seat right. Tadase shook his head, but smiled and also straightened up on his seat.

While the three weren't paying attention, the whole class started to talk and gossip as well. Sensei wasn't paying attention because she was now talking on the classroom phone, chatting animatedly with the equally as bubbly secretary downstairs. The teach even pulled out a nail file and started to file the sides of her nails, waving the file every now and then to make her conversation more livelier.

"Yes! Please send the student down!" The teach said, giggling before hanging up the phone. She made her way to the back of her desk again, clapping her hands and shushing the class. "Quiet down guys! The new student is coming up right now, and I want you to make a good first impression on them, alright? And Hikaru, promise me you won't paper airplanes at them!"

Tadase looked over his shoulder slightly to see Hikaru, who was two desks behind him, lean back on his chair and scoff, "Fine. I promise…"

"Good!" Sensei said, smiling like a cat before a knock on the sliding door was heard. She perked up, nearly tripping over the desk as she tried to get around it. "Oh! Here they are!"

She trotted down the front of the desk and to the door, opening it quickly and walking out, shutting it as quickly. Tadase didn't even get a chance to take a glimpse of the new kid, the teach was as fast as a puma! Why was she so anxious to see the new kid? They weren't so special.

"What's up with Sensei?" Nagihiko asked, his voice not so elegant anymore. He must be really impatient for that to happen, maybe it's because his three dollars and lunch were on the line. "Why is she so eager to meet this kid?"

"I don't know." Rima said, shrugging. "Maybe it's because she's excited to have another young mind to teach…Ha!"

Tadase shook his head an chuckled as the couple laughed in their hands. As the seconds Sensei left the room grew higher, so did the student's volume. Soon it was as loud as a stadium, Hikaru's obnoxious laugh the highest of them all. And when Sensei walked in, everyone was rowdy enough to keep on talking. Hikaru was sitting on the desk, lounging back with a cocky grin on his face like he was a number 1 host of the town or something.

The teach trotted up to the front of her desk as if nothing was happening, grabbing a large pink rubber eraser and fiddling with it before chucking it at Hikaru's head. Hikaru fell off of his desk with a thump, and the classroom was filed with loud laughter. Hikaru, now blushing a deep red, just sat back down at his desk and stayed quiet.

"That is better!" She said, glaring at her students slightly before smiling. "Now, let's give our new addition to the class a warm welcome. You can come in now, Darling!"

Everyone craned their heads to see who walked in.

"Pay up!" Rima said, her hand out.

"Crap!" Nagi muttered, digging in his pockets and giving his girlfriend the three dollars.

Tadase's eyes widened as a smile spread across his face. Through the door walked in a girl, with long blonde hair that went just past her elbows and those wide amber eyes. She looked young, probably a year younger than them all. But that wasn't the thing that made her seem even younger. It was her eyes.

"Everyone." The teach said, walking up behind the girl and putting her hands on the girl's shoulders. "She's new to our school, and everyone knows it's very stressful on your first day at a new place. So I want you to give her a warm welcome, okay?"

"Okay!" Everyone said in unison, some sounding more bored than others. Some started to murmur, the boys whispering 'Whoa, she looks so young' while the girls squealed 'She's so cute' amongst themselves. And, Tadase thought she was absolutely…

_'WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, TADASE HOTORI!' _His voice echoed in his mind. He blushed a light pink and shook his head once again. '_Wait, I can't think about a girl I don't even know.'_

He banged his forehead on the desk in frustration, making a loud _**SMACK! **_echo throughout the room. Sensei and girl jumped in surprise as Rima and Nagihiko just looked at the blonde weirdly.

"Tadase-kun!" Sensei said, her voice high-pitched. She gave the boy a 'You better say yes' grin from over the new girls' shoulder. "Why don't you tell our new student about the school rules and show her around the school after class?"

"Whaa?" Tadase asked, rubbing his forehead. When Nagihiko leaned over and whispered what Sensei had said, Tadase turned on his princely charm again, tilting his head and smiling. "Sure, I would show her around, Sensei!"

Girls turned their heads and towards the light of Tadase's face and smile, praising it like the fangirls some of them have been since 4th grade. Even Sensei was blushing a deep red. But the girl, surprisingly, just tilted her head to the side in interest.

"Good, thank you Tadase-kun!" Sensei said, smiling happily while continuing to blush. She patted the girl's shoulder before pushing her slightly. "There's a empty seat behind Hotori Tadase, that will be your permanent seat for now on. Alright?"

The girl nodded and smiled up at Sensei before trotting down the way, plopping behind Tadase Hotori and putting her schoolbag beside her desk quietly.

Sensei soon started to day's lesson, not even minding the fact that no one was listening and passing notes. Tadase stole a few glances of the girl from over his shoulder, and never once caught her eye. Instead, she was looking out the window while messing with a piece of her soft blonde hair. He would look at Rima and Nagihiko, who would look back at him and shrug. Was this younger-looking girl just a stuck up person under a pretty face? Tadase sighed. He shouldn't think that about a person he hasn't even talked to yet.

After a half an hour of Sensei's ranting, the school bell rung and the students nearly flew out of the door to get out the gate and go home. Even Sensei picked up her purse and class plans and ran out of the door.

Only Tadase, Rima, and Nagihiko were in the classroom with the girl. She pulled a piece of her hair behind her ear and started to put everything in her bag, seeming to ignore the three. The two came to Tadase's desk and leaned in, as if having a important meeting.

"What should we do?" Rima asked, her face showing worry.

"We have no choice to bring her to the Green house!" Tadase said, smiling at the idea. "I mean, I know she already know's the school rules, and since it's the end of the day I bet she knows her way around the school as well."

"But you know we can't bring 'someone else' to the greenhouse!" Rima said, flushing a light pink. "It won't happen. She'll think we're some kind of group of weirdo's!"

Nagihiko sighed. "Rima's right. We have to meet up Yaya, Kukai, and possible Amu for our afternoon tea. And we can't just bring that new girl there. I mean, there's a reason why the greenhouse is closed off to anyone who wasn't a School Guardian from elementary. She'll think were crazy, talking to things she can't see."

"Yes, but-"

"Excuse me?" The three looked up to see the girl standing in front of them, her bang clutched in both hands in front of her. She tilted her head to the side, her face confused as she pointed to the door. "Um, do you want me to go away so you guys could talk alone?"

The three flushed in embarrassment and immediately denied it, shaking their heads and waving their hands in rejection. Tadase stood up and pulled his schoolbag straps over his shoulder, smiling at the girl.

"No, we were just about to ask you to join us for afternoon tea and snacks. Now, should we go?"

"…Yes!"

-:-

They walked out of the school and wandered slowly to the front, Nagihiko and Rima walking the slowest because they expected the worst. The girl and Tadase took the lead, Tadase telling the girl their names.

"So…Your Rima-san?" The girl asked, looking over at Rima. Rima nodded and the girl gave her a smile, one that surprised Rima slightly. "And your Nagihiko-san?" Nagihiko nodded and smiled, and the girl laughed and turned to face Tadase. "And your Tadase-san!"

"Yep!" Tadase said, smiling down at the girl.

He, surprisingly, felt relieved of being taller than her. He's always been a little shorter than some people, and sometimes it would just be plain embarrassing. Then something hit Tadase in the face like a brick wall, and he instantly felt stupid for not asking the question when they first started to talk.

"Um, what's your na-"

"Tadase-kun, Nagihiko-kun! Rima-chan!"

Tadase stopped in mid-sentence and his walking when he heard that familiar voice. He looked over his shoulder to see Amu running towards them like the speed of light, her Chara's no where to be seen. Rima went to meet her halfway while Nagihiko just turned and waved. Tadase looked over to the girl, who just stared at Amu with wide eyes, before going to meet up with Amu as well.

"Amu-chan, where were you today?" Tadase asked with a curious voice.

Rima nodded. "Yeah, you ditched the whole day. What's up?"

Amu blushed a light pink and scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Well, there was this one X egg and I couldn't just let the thing fly around and cause trouble! It belonged to this one middle school girl who wanted to become a general in the army! Isn't that cute? And-"

Tadase looked up when Amu stopped talking. She was looking at him, or, lets say she was looking over his shoulder to the person behind him. The new girl just stared back at Amu, a blank look on her face.

Amu huffed and busted into a run towards the girl like she was going to run and make a jump kick at the girls face.

Rima covered her mouth and gasped, while Tadase was getting ready to run after Amu. But Nagihiko put his arm out and stopped the blonde, receiving a confused look from him. Nagi winked and put a finger on his lips. "Just watch."

And Tadase stayed put and obeyed.

As soon as Amu was about a foot away from the girl she stopped and the two just stared. No one moved, or even breathed. Or as that just Tadase? Anyway, Amu was the first one to open her mouth.

"Ri…Chan?"

The girl's eyes widened and she blinked, a small smile growing across her lips. "Amu-chan?"

Rima and Tadase looked at the two before looking at Nagihiko. "They know eachother?"

The teenaged boy put a finger to his own lips, glaring slightly. "Shh! Just watch."

And, the unexpected happened.

Amu let out a squeal, throwing her school bag up into the air and tackling the girl in a hug. Riku fell on her but, a surprised but happy look came onto her face as she hugged the elder girl back. Tadase and Rima just blinked in shock, not used to seeing Amu all girly unless she Chara Changed with Su or Ran. But Tadase couldn't blame the girls' sudden change of attitude on the Gaurdian Characters, they weren't with Amu at the time.

After hugging on the ground for awhile, they pulled each other up to their feet and started chattering non-stop. And when Amu had said something in Riku's ear, Riku giggled and hugged the girl's arm with both of her's

"Ah…Uh…" Tadase's voice finally found it's way out of his lips, making the two girls' blink and look up at him. "Do you…Know each other?"

"You don't know?" Amu asked, before looking down at Riku and bonking her on the head with the butt of her fist. "You didn't tell them?"

"I didn't know they were your friends!" Riku said, a small pout on her face as she rubbed the top of her blonde head. "And, they didn't ask. Come to think of it, they don't even know my name-OW!" She got hit on the head again.

"Can someone PLEASE tell me what's going on?" Rima asked, now completely lost. She wondered if she was Amu's childhood friend or something. If she was, this teen would get jealous all over again, just like she got jealous of Nagihiko when he was Amu's best friend and the Last Queen chair, aka Nadeshiko.

Amu at her three friends. "Her name is Riku Cutisake."

"Yep~! Amu and me go way back because-"

_"We're first cousins!"_

Tadase blinked.

…..**WHAT?**

~!~!~!~!~

**I am SO sorry I haven't updated any of my stories! I couldn't get on due to my obsessive Rping, and school isn't makign it any better! I passed the Cahsee, and now I have to pass the SAT! And! I've just been having a writers block for about…..Almost a year now. **

**I'M SO SORRY! *Bow bow bow* Please forgive me!**

**I promise to update all of my stories, so please read and review! See you all soon, Hopefully!**

**~ Serine**


End file.
